


Lessons

by TheAlternative



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood and Injury, Chakra Restraints, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Not for the faint of heart, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Ripped anus, Rough Sex, SasuNaru - Freeform, Short One Shot, Size Kink, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternative/pseuds/TheAlternative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total PWP<br/>Sasuke has a vivid daydream about all the lessons he's going to teach the dobe as he watches him sleep. Rape/non con elements. Do not read this if you're expecting a romantic fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

Sasuke's POV  
Its pitch black but I see perfectly well with my clan limit. The room is small and the walls are covered in ramen posters. Hn, typical of the dobe. The ceiling fan buzzes as he snores, loudly I might add. I glare at him, but then my eyes fall to his mouth. The way his lips form a soft "o" shape as he sucks in deep breaths and the small trail of saliva that drips from the corner. I imagine tying him up with chakra restraints and silencing those snores by shoving my dick into that tiny little "o" deep down into his throat. I groan lowly. He breathes in deeply and I imagine how good it would feel to have him sucking on me. I've seen the way he sucks down those disgusting noodles, his cheeks hollowing, and his lips tightening around the last noodle as he pulls it in. I growl. I bet he has no gag reflex but then again I'm a lot thicker than some noodles. I smirk, I hope he chokes on my length that be hot. 

I'd keep thrusting roughly into his full lips stretched taught around me while he struggles to pull away. I'll push him back down and hold him there as his chokes around my dick while glaring up at me with tears in those bright defiant eyes. I twitch at the thought. The way his tight pink hole would twitch and vibrate against me as he struggles to breathe, my pubes in his face. Ah yeah, I harden, he'd learn real quick to breathe through his nose and to learn to love the taste of cum. Yeah, I'd make him swallow all of it whether he likes it or not. Ahh, I rub myself through my robe imagining clenching his blonde spikes as my cum scorches his throat while I keep thrusting. I'll make sure his throat hurts like hell tomorrow. Mm. Then when I pull away and he tries to yell "bastard" or something equally annoying I'll shut him up by putting my fingers down his throat. He'll mumble some sort of complaint, "Mghhh ughh bastard stop" and I'll look him in the eye, "Lather them up good or they're going in dry, your choice". He glares up at me, hn, whatever. 

I yank my fingers out and head for his anus, which tenses up. Ahh fuck I wish I was in there right now. His eyes widen and he pulls on my hand and sticks my fingers back in his mouth and lathers his tongue around each one like a whore. Ughhh, that tongue is sinful. I yank them out, dripping saliva and rub it between his cheeks and then without warning I push in, ahhh soo tight, I can't wait to be inside. He shouts, "What the hell that hurt bastard". I pull him by the hair, he yells out, and I shove myself back through those delicious lips. Yesss. He sputters around me as a fuck his face hard, slapping noises echoing around the room. His face starts to turn red as he struggles to breathe, damn I fuck him harder. He starts flaring his nostrils, his quick breathes lifting my pubes. It looks like the dobe can learn. 

Now it's time for lesson two. My hips still, he looks up at me snot nosed and teary eyed, I smirk at how thoroughly fucked he looks. "Now Nar-u-to, you're going to suck my cock". His blue eyes harden and he mutters, "mghhh umghh bastaugg" as he tries to escape again. I pull him back roughly by the hair, and he chokes as I hit the back of his throat as I glare down at him. "Dobe, you're going to suck me off or I'm going to take you without preparation. I'll rip your pretty little virgin ass apart and use the blood as lubricant" I smirk down at him. I hn again, moving out of his mouth to start fucking his tight hole, but then he starts sucking, and my knees almost give out. I groan deeply and he chuckles, ughhh the vibrations. It's so intense, it's almost painful, It feels like my dick is going to fall off. I lose track of time under the constant pressure of brutal suction, all I know is I'm about to come. He notices, chuckling again, goddd it looks his laugh is good for something. I need to pull out or I'm going to cum. 

I yank his hair till the mosquito lets up, god who knew he was such a cum slut? Now he just needs to look the part. He looks up at me in surprise, hn, and I smirk as I stroke myself once before coming all over his pretty face. It's sticks to his hair, his whiskered cheeks and there's even a glob dripping down from his eyelid. He says disgusted, "What the hell bast-ahhh!" Ah, found his prostate. He screams as I add two more fingers, stretching his hole while pummeling his prostate. He raises his hips, getting on all fours as he rides my fingers moaning loudly. "Already a cockslut, aren't we?" He tries to glare at me but his eyes are glazed in pleasure. I see his body tense as he moans loudly and I know he's about to come. Time for lesson three. I wrap my chakra around his base, preventing him from coming. "Ughhh, teme!" I lean over him whispering hoarsely in his ear,"Faggot, You don't get to come until I do". 

He looks up at me in shock, his whiskered cheeks turning fire housed red in anger. My eye twitches at his grating voice as he screams, "What the fuck bastard?! I thrust my fingers in and out, lewdly watching him suck them in, as I roughly press against his prostate, "Ahh! Stop you, ahh, pervert, you, ahhh, you homo!" I flip him over, slamming his head down into the sheets with my hand as he groans I thrust in one sweeping motion. God fuck yess, his virgin ass is soo tight, I slap his left cheek and it turns bright red in the shape of my hand print. He tightens even more around me, his muscles contracting and relaxing in shock as I groan deeply. He screams, "Ow! You fucking bastard! Take it out! It hurts!" Ch, so annoying. I growl while glaring heatedly, "Dobe, shut up". He hollers, "No! Fuck you, you-ugh-mhhh!" I've ground his face further into the sheets while my tight fist around his airway restricts his breathing. One hand choking him the other clutching his ass cheek so hard my nails dig in as I fuck him wildly, the headrest banging against the wall, and he groans beneath me. Damn, this is so hot dominating Naruto: ass high in the air, bound, struggling and unable to breathe. 

Ughh, I take my hand away from his neck, red and raw from the pressure, and he gasps in air. He relaxes momentarily as I make a hand seal but then a basin of water appears beneath him. He turns around wide eyed to look at me as I smirk darkly and mock, "Better take a deep breath". He gasps in air right before I shove his face under the water with one hand, the other pulling his ass towards me, as I fuck him like an animal in heat. Ughh, this is soo hot, the wet slapping sounds echoing around us as he spasms and gurgles beneath me, choking. I roughly pull him up by the hair, as he gasps in deeply, only to shove his face down into the water again, all the while still fucking him. God, I love watching my dick disappearing and reappearing out of that pick hole, stretched around my girth. I slap his cheeks hard with my free hand, the sounds echoing as he tries to buck away from me but I pull him back by the hair onto my hard, angry cock, grinding his face on the bottom of the basin as he chokes. His ass looks so delicious, bright red against me but I still want more, it's not enough. 

I want to see how much his pretty little hole can take before it breaks. I smirk darkly as I perform the required hand seals. I pull his face up by the hair as he screams in animalistic agony, "Ahhhhhh!" I've transformed my already above average cock into a monstrosity. His anus is stretched to a thin angry line around me, blood lubricating my monstrous, veined cock as he screams. God, it's unbearably tight, I'm in heaven. I try to push in with all my force but it's too tight. I grip both his cheeks as I propel my hips forward with chakra and he screams bloody murder. God yes, I push faster and faster, more and more chakra as he yammers on. Tsk, I shove his head under the water and chokes on the water entering his throat as he screams. I'm so close, I can feel it, just one more brutal thrust and my hot seed burns his asshole. I pull out and twitch at the sight of his destroyed asshole, gaping and twitching on air. Hn, whatever with his healing power it'll be fine in a few days. Yess, in a few days he'll be tight as a virgin again for me to fuck all over again. I harden at the thought. He's exhausted but he's weakly trying to inch away from me. I roughly grab him and whisper in his ear, "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you thought of it and vote for the piece you want the most!  
> 1\. A second chapter in which it'll be narusasu. Sasuke will wake up from his daydream after getting hit in the head by Naruto who was trying to get his attention. Then, Sasuke will try to have his way with him but Naruto will get pissed off, turn feral with Kyuubi features, and fuck Sasuke like an animal. Of course, with kinks. Any suggested kinks?  
> 2\. A sasunaru oneshot where Sasuke apathetically gets a blow job from Sakura until it turns heated when he images that it's Naruto instead.  
> 3\. A sasunarusasu fic with a plot. It'll start canon, with Sasuke and Sakura married as well as Naruto and Hinata. However, Sasuke will keep getting peeved when he sees Hinata with Naruto till he finally realizes he wants Naruto. Then, he'll force Naruto in Naruto's home, while his children sleep, and Naruto in his wrath and lust will fuck Sasuke. Then, Naruto will feel awful and drama and jealous/possessive Sasuke will ensue. Sasuke will be a crazy power bottom.


End file.
